Devuelta al pasado contigo
by FiredIce
Summary: Version definitiva, espero les guste Naruto tiene una segunda oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, y tener un gran amor
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!, tanto tiempo, hoy traigo un fic definitivo, ok, no tan definitivo, pero es el fic "definitivo" de mis fics "Devuelta al pasado contigo", ya que se me acababan las ideas para los dos fics decidí hacer uno completamente diferente, pero sin perder el rumbo de los anteriores, por cierto para cuando este subiendo este cap. Los otros fics ya estarán eliminados, sin nada más que decir que lo disfruten, Espero les guste.**

**¡Acción!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Cap. 1: Un día como ángel.**

Todo estaba destruido, no había nada, solo dos cuerpos, sin un brazo cada uno, pero seguían vivos, se estaban desangrando, pero había uno en especial, un rubio, él sabía que era su fin, no lo negaba, solo… lo sabía.

Lo único que podía escuchar eran los lentos latidos de su corazón que lentamente se iban haciendo más y más lentos…

- _Así que este es el fin_ – pensó para sí mismo el rubio – _Jamás pensé que llegaría tan rápido – _se dijo el rubio cada vez más desanimado.

Sus latidos se hacían cada vez más lentos, al punto de empezar a cerrar los ojos, sí, se estaba rindiendo, no se arrepentía de nada. Pero, algo le evitó morir, un grito desesperado, era una voz femenina la más dulce que había escuchado en toda su vida.

- _Seguramente es Sakura-chan – _Se dijo para sí mismo el rubio con una sonrisa interna, pero lo que vio cuando abrió los ojos lo sorprendió, vio unos hermosos ojos azules que combinaban perfectamente con una cabellera rubia, vio una lagrima cayendo de esos hermosos ojos zafiro.

- Naruto-kun resiste, no nos dejes – Dijo desesperada la rubia – No me dejes – dijo rompiendo en llanto

- _¿Qué? ¿Ino?_ – Se preguntó el rubio.

En ese instante el tiempo se detuvo, y un Naruto se vio frente a la escena de Ino llorando por él, y por un momento se sintió… querido.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto al aire Naruto

- Veo que estas confundido Naruto-kun – Dijo una femenina voz misteriosa

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto Naruto a esa persona

- Me llamo Kiriel, y soy la diosa de la naturaleza – dijo la mujer, tenía apariencia joven, era pelirroja y llevaba una corona de flores blancas, traía puesto un kimono de color azul con detalles plateados, tenía ojos color verde salpicados ligeramente con un suave color café – Estoy aquí porque Kami-sama desea darte una nueva oportunidad – dijo la diosa

- ¿Una nueva oportunidad? – preguntó confundido el rubio

- Veraz Naruto-kun, queda muy poca gente de buen corazón y muy poca gente quiere cambiar, necesitamos que tú cambies eso – le dijo la pelirroja

- Vale, ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haré? – pregunto el ojiazul

- Regresaras a la época en la que tenías 12 años, por supuesto, con tus recuerdos actuales – dijo la diosa

- Vale, acepto, pero no hay una posibilidad de poder pasar un día en este tiempo como un ángel o algo así – pregunto Naruto

- Claro Naruto-kun, mientras no intervengas de ninguna manera – respondió la diosa

- No lo haré, gracias – dijo Naruto y desapareció

El tiempo volvió a reanudarse y Naruto empezó a observar.

- Naruto-kun por favor no me dejes – susurraba Ino una y otra vez con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos

- Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer Ino – dijo Sakura caminando hacia ella y ayudando a Sasuke

- No lo entiendes Sakura, yo lo amo – dijo Ino

- ¿Lo amas? Solo es un simple trozo de basura – Dijo la pelirosa

- ¡No le digas así! – Gritó la Yamanaka enfurecida – ¡El vale más de lo que podrás valer tú en mucho tiempo! – Gritaba Ino con lágrimas de furia

- ¿¡Que es lo que te pasa Cerda tu…!? – empezó a hablar Sakura pero fue interrumpida por el pelinegro

- Sakura, déjame en donde está Naruto – Sakura accedió con mala cara

- Hey amigo, lo siento, debí decirte esto antes de que murieras, pero bueno ya no puedo hacer nada, ¿Sabes?, si hubiera sabido lo de Itachi antes, no me hubiera ido y tu seguirías vivo, pero creo que ya no hay nada que hacer – dijo el azabache

- Sasuke-kun yo… - empezó a hablar Ino pero fue interrumpida

- No Ino, yo sé que tú lo amabas – dijo Sasuke dándole una sonrisa

Naruto veía todo esto asombrado, alguien lo amaba de verdad y, a decir verdad, esa persona no era nada fea en realidad era hermosa, tal vez, solo tal vez podría darse una oportunidad, y además su amigo, su mejor amigo, no era malo era todo lo contrario.

Bueno, Naruto se quedó observando lo que pasaba, aunque nada fuera de lo normal, aunque hubo algo que le llamó la atención, Ino estaba sentada en una roca frente a un río.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que irte Naruto-kun? Tenía planeado decirte lo que siento por ti después de la guerra, si tan solo hubieras sabido que te amé desde la academia todo sería diferente, te extraño Naruto-kun – Dijo Ino empezando a liberar lagrima

Naruto no podía creer lo que oía, ¿Desde la academia?, ¿Una chica tan hermosa como Ino estuvo enamorada de él desde la academia? No lo creía, lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse frente a Ino y rozar suavemente su mejilla; por su parte Ino sintió un leve rose que le dio tranquilidad y solo pudo decir "Te amo Naruto-kun".

- Kiriel-sama, estoy listo – dijo Naruto, y la mencionada apareció.

- Bien Naruto-kun, pero antes quiero darte algo – dijo Kiriel y toco la cabeza de Naruto con el dedo Índice y Medio, de un momento a otro apareció un pequeño panda con una hoja en la boca, y empezó a caminar hacia Naruto – Él es Thoru, espíritu de la tierra y te quiere acompañar en tu aventura – dijo la diosa, cuando el panda estuvo frente a Naruto, el animal desapareció en un rayo café que fue directo al cuello de Naruto, cuando el rayo desapareció Naruto tenía un collar con una esfera café en él, y sus ojos se volvieron de color café por un momento, pero luego regresaron a su color original

- Gracias Kiriel-sama, ya me puedo… - pero no termino de hablar

- No es todo – dijo la pelirroja – tendrás un acompañante por elemento – dijo, y apareció un pequeño tigre blanco con los ojos azules – Él es Ray espíritu del trueno y te acompañara en tu aventura – dijo Kiriel, y al igual que con Thoru, Ray desapareció en un rayo azul y se convirtió en una esfera del mismo color, y los ojos de Naruto se tornaron azul eléctrico, después apareció un pequeño halcón de color gris – Él es Kogane espíritu del viento – y paso lo mismo que los anteriores y los ojos de Naruto se tornaron grises, después apareció un pequeño lobo de color blanco con detalles grises – Él es Hyo, espíritu del agua, te acompañara – dijo la diosa y paso lo mismo solo que los ojos de Naruto se Tornaron más claros – Eso es todo –

- Espera, falta el fuego – protesto Naruto

- Ya tienes a Kurama, dios de las llamas eternas – dijo sonriendo Kiriel, entonces la figura de Kurama se materializo enfrente de él, luego desapareció en un rayo rojo y apareció la esfera un el collar, después, los ojos del rubio se tornaron rojos, de pronto las esferas del collar empezaron a brillar y los ojos de Naruto se volvieron de color verde con detalles azules, cafés, celeste, rojo y gris alrededor del iris.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el rubio

- Ese es mi otro regalo, mis ojos, el Shōgakkō aizzu (ojos elementales), solo el elegido para ser el próximo espíritu del bosque los puede tener – dijo la diosa

- Me estás diciendo que… - dijo el rubio

- Si Naruto-kun tu eres un el espíritu del bosque – dijo Kiriel sonriendo.

De pronto Naruto se despertó muy exaltado.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto al rubio al aire, se tocó el cuello y vio que el collar con las 5 esferas estaba ahí, y la esfera roja empezó a brillar

- Funciono chico, estamos de vuelta – dijo Kurama a lo que Naruto sonrió.

**¡Y corte, se queda! Espero que les haya gustado lo intente hacer largo nos vemos en la próxima y recuerden:**

"_**Ojos que no ven… Pies que pisan caca**_**" Chau chau **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este sensual fic, espero les guste.**

**¡Acción!**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Cap. 1: Hola Ino-chan, entrenamiento con Kiriel.**

*Anteriormente*

- ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto al rubio al aire, se tocó el cuello y vio que el collar con las 5 esferas estaba ahí, y la esfera roja empezó a brillar

- Funciono chico, estamos de vuelta – dijo Kurama a lo que Naruto sonrió.

- ¿Qué harás ahora Naruto-kun? – se escuchó la voz de Kiriel

- ¿Eh? ¿Kiriel-sama? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde está? – pregunto el rubio confundido

- Estoy hablando a través de tu mente, solo vine a entrenarte un poco, ya sabes, debido a tu nuevo Dōjutsu – respondió la diosa

- Oh vale, pues pensaba, no sé, comprar ropa nueva – dijo Naruto viendo sus ropas

- Bien, no olvides darle un espacio para descansar a tus compañeros – dijo Kiriel – Cuando termines solo háblame – dijo la pelirroja y dejo de hablar

- Vale, a comprar ropa – dijo Naruto con pereza

En el camino sintió las miradas de odio de los aldeanos, ya había olvidado como se sentía, pero de pronto choco con alguien…

- Eh, perdón – dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta con quien había chocado.

- No, fue mi culpa – dijo una voz femenina, y entonces se dio cuenta, era ella.

- ¡Ino-chan! – dijo el rubio dándole un gran abrazo que sorprendió a la rubia.

- _¿Chan? Tal vez yo le… no, es imposible_ – pensó la chica – Hola Naruto-kun – le dijo dando una sonrisa que derritió a Naruto.

- Eh Ino-chan ¿Me acompañas a comprar ropa? – pregunto el rubio rascándose la cabeza y dándole esa sonrisa típica de él.

- Claro pero, ¿Qué no te gusta la tuya? – pregunto confundida la Yamanaka.

- Pues, ahora que la veo, es bastante fea – dijo Naruto con una mueca de disgusto que hizo reír a la rubia.

- Si, supongo – dijo Ino con una pequeña risa – Vamos – y se lo llevo a una tienda de ropa.

En el camino platicaron, rieron y se sonrojaron (xD) hasta que llegaron a una tienda de ropa, cuando entraron se encontraron a cierta chica pelirosa.

- Hola Ino – dijo la pelirosa - ¿Qué haces tú con… eso? – continuó de forma despectiva.

Naruto se dio cuenta que Ino apretó los labios y cerro los puños a tal punto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

- No le tomes importancia Naruto-kun vamos – dijo Ino y se fue con Naruto.

Al final Naruto eligió una sudadera negra con rayas horizontales naranjas, un pantalón jonin negro, unos guantes parecidos a los de Kakashi, solo que de color negro, unas sandalias ninjas negras y un gorro naranja que se puso de tal manera que dejara caer unos mechones de pelo en su frente.

- ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó Naruto, pero en vez de recibir una respuesta solo vio como Ino se sonrojo, cosa que le provocó una sonrisa – _Es tan tierna _– pensó.

Naruto pagó la ropa y se ofreció a llevar a Ino a su casa, cosa que alegró a la rubia.

- Bueno, ya llegamos Ino-chan – dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa – Gracias por acompañarme –

- No es nada, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo Naruto-kun – respondió.

- Adiós Ino-chan – dijo el Uzumaki dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose de ahí.

Naruto iba caminando por las calles de Konoha de camino al campo de entrenamiento, cuando de pronto vio a un azabache entrenando en un lago, no le tomo importancia por el momento y siguió su camino.

- ¡Kiriel-sama, ya estoy aquí! – gritó, entonces se formó un remolino de hojas del cuan salió la mencionada.

- Muy bien Naruto-kun, primero empezaremos con la teoría- empezó la diosa – Primero invoca a Thoru – dijo y Naruto así lo hizo, de pronto los ojos de Naruto se volvieron cafés, sus parpados se sombrearon (como los de Gaara) y las puntas de sus mechones se volvieron cafés – Bien Naruto-kun, Thoru te da la capacidad de obtener la fuerza de un oso panda, te da mejor oído y resistencia – dijo y Naruto asintió – Para quitar esas habilidades solo cierra los ojos y relájate – Naruto lo hizo y cuando abrió los ojos volvió a la normalidad, y Thoru se fue a descansar debajo de un árbol – Muy bien ahora Ray – Naruto lo invocó, los ojos de Naruto tomaron aspecto felino, sus colmillos crecieron así como sus uñas, sus ojos se volvieron azul eléctrico, en vez de bigotes tenía triángulos como los tigres y las puntas de sus mechones se volvieron azul eléctrico – Ray te da el sigilo de un tigre, te da la capacidad de ver la energía en el mundo – Naruto asintió y regresó a la normalidad, Ray se fue con Thoru – Sigue Kogane – Naruto lo invocó y tanto sus ojos y las puntas de sus mechones se volvieron grises – Bien Kogane te da la velocidad de un halcón e incluso más, así como la vista de águila, que además de ser de 360° puede identificar los genjutsus y los clones – Naruto hizo lo mismo y Kogane se fue con los demás – Sigue Hyo – Naruto lo invocó y su pupila se volvió puntiaguda, sus ojos se volvieron celestes, sus colmillos se afilaron al igual que sus uñas y las puntas de sus mechones se volvieron negras – Hyo agudiza tu olfato, te da la capacidad de percibir peligro cerca y de ver todo más lento, es todo – dijo la diosa

- ¿Espera que pasa con Kurama? – preguntó el rubio

- Kurama no es un espíritu de la naturaleza, no tengo conocimiento de sus habilidades, tendré que hablar con él para darte detalles y decidir que entrenamiento darte – dijo Kiriel – Pero por ahora empezaremos con la práctica – Entonces Kiriel toco la frente de Naruto con el dedo índice y medio y aparecieron en los restos de un pueblo - Muy bien, la primera prueba es con Thoru, tendrás que usar todas tus habilidades para identificar y eliminar a los bandidos de un golpe – dijo y desapareció.

- Muy bien Thoru, hagamos esto – dijo Naruto, el pequeño oso panda salió de su esfera y la apariencia de Naruto cambió, de pronto Naruto escucho como del otro lado de la pared había alguien, con todo el sigilo posible fue a la habitación donde escucho el ruido y ahí lo vio estaba sentado en una silla, el rubio volteo a ver a su acompañante y le hizo una señal que el panda entendió, empezó a correr y embistió al bandido dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe. – Bien echo chico – dijo Naruto acariciándole la cabeza – Ahora vamos por el siguiente –

Naruto salió de la casa en la que estaba y se concentró, percibió a dos bandidos que iban directo hacia donde estaban ellos, se escondió junto con Thoru y espero a que llegaran, cuando estuvieron cerca vio como los dos bandidos empezaron a conversar.

- Oye Thoru, ya que eres de tipo tierra, ¿podrías excavar hasta debajo de ellos? – preguntó Naruto recibiendo un asentamiento de parte del panda – De acuerdo cuando yo te de la señal sales y golpeas a uno – dijo el rubio – Muy bien Thoru – Naruto espero unos segundos - ¡Ahora! – gritó y Thoru salió de la tierra y golpeo con su cabeza a uno, de pronto Naruto salió de su escondite y le dio un golpe en la cara al otro, dejándolos inconscientes.

De pronto el escenario cambió y estaba de nuevo en el campo de entrenamiento.

- Felicidades Naruto-kun, pudiste con todos los bandidos – dijo Kiriel

- Gracias Kiriel-sama, pero Thoru también ayudó – dijo el rubio acariciando al pequeño panda. – ¿Ahora que sigue? – preguntó el Uzumaki entusiasmado

- Sigue el entrenamiento de Ray – dijo la diosa y el escenario cambio a un bosque – Yo deje un rastro de energía que lleva hacia un bandido, con tus habilidades debes quitarle un pergamino y dejarlo inconsciente – dijo y desapareció

- Bien hagamos esto – dijo invocando a Ray y cambiando sus rasgos, de pronto Naruto vio un rastro en el aire de color blanco – Ese debe ser el rastro, Vamos Ray – Dijo el rubio que recibió un intento de rugido como respuesta, siguieron el rastro hasta que vieron al bandido enfrente de un lago – Bien Ray, tu subirás en ese árbol y yo distraeré al bandido cuando se levante saltaras encima de él y lo electrocutaras ¿Entendido? – Dijo Naruto recibiendo una afirmación – De acuerdo – Dijo, espero a que Ray se subiera al árbol y empezó – ¡Oye cara de roca! – Grito Naruto lanzándole una piedra al bandido.

- ¿Quién te crees niñato? – dijo el bandido enfurecido caminando hacia el rubio

- ¿Quién te crees tú, ladronzuelo? – Dijo el rubio con tono burlón, el bandido estaba dispuesto a golpear al rubio, pero antes de poder moverse cayo inconsciente, cuando el tipo cayó al suelo se vio a un pequeño tigre pegado a su espalda – Bien echo Ray – dijo Naruto recogiendo el pergamino, entonces el entorno cambio regresando al campo de entrenamiento-

- Bien Naruto-kun, ya es tarde a descansar – Dijo la diosa

- No, todavía puedo seguir – dijo el rubio

- No te sobreexcedas – dijo la pelirroja

- Pero yo… - empezó a hablar el Uzumaki pero cayó al suelo debido al cansancio

- Te lo dije… Ray, ve por alguien para que venga por Naruto – Dijo Kiriel y el tigre asintió y desapareció.

- Veo que sigues con tu esfuerzo de cambiar lo inevitable – dijo una sombra misteriosa

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo la diosa con actitud seria

- Vine a decirte que hagas lo que hagas nada cambiara – dijo la sombra y desapareció

- No puedo creer que haya vuelto… - dijo Kiriel con un poco de miedo en su voz

**¡Corte! ¡Impriman! ¡Se queda!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, recuerden que un review ayuda muchísimo, nos vemos y recuerden:**

"**Al mal tiempo… Atalabastruka" **


End file.
